It's just Magic
by Random915
Summary: The story of 6 ordinary girls who are told of their hidden powers, They are to give up everything they have worked for all their lives and settle in a place where they feel they do not belong. They grow close as they work to achieve one goal. Return to the previous lives. But when things get too complicated, will they be able to walk away? REWRITTEN.


**_It's Just Magic_**

 **Chapter 1: New School, Fresh Start**

Bloom was angry, really angry. Out of all the schools they could've sent her to, they send her to the Lakewood Academy, the private school full of snobby brats. Any other school would have been a better choice, not to mention it was 40 minute drive from her house which was all the way on the other side of town. She doesn't even understand why she was expelled, she was a good student with straight-As and a perfect record, she was friends with good people and well liked among everyone. But when she does one thing to a person that deserves it (and she wasn't at fault in her opinion), she's EXPELLED.

"You know what."

"Fuck. This. Shit." **(1)**

She steps out from her brand new Mercedes, one of the perks of being 16, and one of her only belongings that fit in the midst of Lamborghinis and Chanel handbags. She still confused as to how her ordinary parents with a normal income were able to afford for her to go here, and afford a new Mercedes-Benz, when they had average cars. From the moment she stepped out, she could see everyone giving her scathing looks and gossiping, as if on guard to start spreading rumours. She had already visited the school to receive things like her timetable, map, locker number and P.E kit, but with all these judgmental stares, it created an unwelcoming aura making her feel way more nervous about her first day. Bloom looked down at her outfit which consisted of a pair of black skinny jeans, her favourite Harry Potter tee with a bomber leather jacket, a black and white stripy backpack and her worn pair of Converse. Earlier she had been hoping it was suitable for the first day, but automatically felt uncomfortable and out of place as she could see everyone else dressed in designer clothing.

She took a deep breath in before opening the vast doors to the gigantic,prestigious,fancy school.

...

The first 2 lessons, Mathematics and I.T had gone quite quickly. She hadn't made any new friends but spoke to a few people. Most people seemed friendly enough except for of course Mitzi, her snobby ex-neighbour, who she was once childhood friends with. However then her family grew rich, and her ego got bigger so her and Bloom lost contact. Bloom was glad she didn't have to deal with seeing her face every morning until now. Having to hear her nasally voice now every morning was another con she could add to the growing list about this school.

 _Time to make some new friends_ she thought, she at least needed a couple to get through three more years in this hell-hole. As she began to leave her locker after putting her stuff away, she saw a petite timid girl, being cornered by a group of girls, one of them she recognized being Mitzi. They seemed to be making fun of her as they knocked her books out of her hand. Bloom rolled her eyes before angrily approached them. If there was anything she couldn't stand, other than Mitzi, it was bullying.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Bloom said standing in front of the girl, blocking her from Mitzi.

"Stay out of it new girl, you don't know what you're messing with," Mitzi said in her nasally voice her hands on her hips. She had not recognised Bloom earlier, or rather probably pretended not to, after all Bloom doubted she wanted everyone else to know about "poor" days.

"Trust me, I think after having to see your ugly face for years next door, I would know you pretty well," Bloom retorted, feeling contempt as she saw Mitzi face flare up. Her friends, more like brainless sidechicks, looked at her quizzically, before Mitzi sent one more seething glare their way and stalked off in her Louboutins.

"Don't worry about me, I'm used to it," the brunette girl with jade green eyes and tan skin stated softly.

"Well you shouldn't," Bloom protested, "you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks, but you really didn't have to do that you know," she replied.

"It was nothing, plus Mitzi's a total bitch. My name's Bloom," Bloom said.

"Flora. Nice to meet you," Flora said shaking her hand.

"So Flora does this happen often? You know, the bullying," Bloom asked.

"Well not all the time, I guess," Flora tried to avoid the topic. Bloom realising began to talk to her about different things so they could get to know each other better.

Just when they were getting to know each other well, the bell rang. "What lesson do you have next? I have Art,"

"Same, me too, come I'll show you to the Art room."

They began to make their way down the crowded hallways. Bloom could have sworn from the corner of her eye she saw of a silver-haired girl and ice blue eyes with a whole lot of blue eye makeup and stern features.

 _She looks a lot like that girl in my dream_ Bloom thought.

"Bloom, Bloom! Hello?" Flora waved her hands in front of Bloom's face.

"Huh what-oh sorry I just zoned out," Bloom said shaking her thoughts off. _Maybe I was just imagining things..._

"I was just wondering if I could see your timetable."

"Yeah, sure."

"We have most lessons together! Well, except for French but we also have English and P.E together."

"That's great news!"

"We better get going don't want to be late for Art,"

They managed to get to class and settle down just as the clock struck 11 and the teacher came in.

"Hello class, for those who don't know me, my name is Mrs Baker and I will be your new Art teacher. Our new topic this term is art to do with Nature. So we will be studying flowers mostly and leaves. Now before I go into to detail, I would like all the new students to come to the front and introduce themselves," the teacher said. She was short and petite with dark skin and honey brown eyes and black hair in a neat bun.

The 5 new students made their way to the front.

 _Wow. That's a bit odd for so many students to transfer during October_ Bloom thought.

"My name is Darcy...Darcy Thompson," a sinister-looking girl with long brown hair with blonde tips reaching her knees and striking golden eyes said. She was dressed in a cropped purple top with a lilac circle and a pair of purple pants. **(Season 1 Cloud Tower outfits)**

"And I'm Stormy Thompson, her sister," a grumpy girl with blue hair in the shape of a cloud and turquoise eyes exclaimed in a haughty tone. She was dressed in a magenta cropped halter top with a darker mini skirt.

"You must be two of the new troublesome triplets I heard about," muttered Mrs Baker to herself.

"My name is Prince-," a muscular boy with short blonde hair and sky blue eyes was interrupted by an elbow to his gut from the boy next to him," I mean Sky Davis, but I'm just nicknamed Prince. Nice to meet you."

 _They all look so familiar, I mean they can't all be from my dreams, it would be way too coincidental. Hmm, the blonde boy's hot! What the hell Bloom, you have a boyfriend, remember Andy, your amazing boyfriend..._ Bloom rambled on in her thoughts, before returning to focus on the class.

"I am Timmy, Timmy Richards...the Third!" a lanky, strawberry blonde boy with hazel brown eyes grinned causing Sky to snigger.

"My name is Bloom Peters, and I am 16 years old," Bloom smiled nervously.

"Bitch," Mitzi muttered under her breath.

"What's up with you? Why do you hate her?" Brianna said dumbfounded.

"Cause..." Mitzi desperately thought of another reason,"she stuck up for Little Miss Sweet over there." Mitzi side-eyed Flora, who was too busy chatting with Bloom.

"Hm, I still don't get why you hate Flora so much either," Brianna questioned again, clearly stupid as she didn't even know the reason as to why she bullied Flora.

"Oh my god Brianna, you're such a twat!" Mitzi exclaimed a little loud, causing Brianna to burn up as the people nearby cast a weary look at Mitzi.

Mitzi rolled her eyes and huffed angrily, causing them to quickly look away, before lowering her voice,"because of Stacey. She knows everything that happened! Are you stupid?" Brianna's released a loud 'oh' before replying, "I mean it's not like she's gonna say anything, she saw what happened to Stacey."

"That's because I made sure no one wanted anything to do with her. Now let's skip and go smoke in the toilets, Danny set me up with something new," Mitzi demanded and walked out, before Mrs Baker even had the chance to protest.

Bloom allowed her eyes to wander around the classroom, as she saw Mitzi leave, wondering how so much drama occurred with just a few hours.

 **...**

 **1) If you know where this is from, I love you! Alyssa is so blunt and badass!**

 **HEY GUYS!**

 **I know it's been a while, and I apologise for that. I've just gotten so side-tracked that I'm surprised I'm even back. I can't promise you anything, but I will try to at least continue this story.**

 **Also I have so much in store so the next few chapters will just be focusing on high school, and developing the main plot. And yes, I have rewritten this once again, but I was just looking over it and saw so much I wanted to change.**

 ** _Until Next Time..._**

 **Random 915 x**


End file.
